Sweet Basket: La PSP de la discordia! (One-Shot)
by Suzaku-Dragneel
Summary: Hacer el papeleó a último momento era algo complicado y Nathaniel lo sabría muy bien despues de ese día tan extraño, ¡Los nuevos estudiantes siempre son un misterio! Pero estos realmente se pasan de ¿raros? ¿únicos? ¿excepcionales? Nadie en Sweet Amoris estaba muy seguro... —crossover, regalo para Natsuki Hbd!


**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, juego con ellos y los hago sufrir(? Solo la historia me pertenece y bla, bla, bla...**

 **Y me disculpo por adelantado por las faltas ortográficas. Y si quieren lanzarme tomates pueden hacerlo.**

 **¡Ah! Este es un crossover y a quien me diga con que anime le doy... un dulce! ¿Qué? Soy pobre no pidan mucho TT_TT**

 **Una pequeña ayuda para entender esto:**

 **Seijuro Akashi:** una chica (si, una chica) arrogante y absoluta que lo sabe todo y nunca se equivoca.

Apodos: Aka-chin (Atsushi Murasakibara) Akashicchi (Ryota Kise) Akashi-kun (Satsuki Momoi) Sei (Ryu Orenjitsu)

 **Atsushi Murasakibara:** una chica muy infantil y algo sádica en ocasiones, tiende a acortar los nombres de los demás y agregarles un -chin.

Apodos: Murasakibaracchi (Ryota Kise) Mukkun (Satsuki Momoi) Atsushi (Seijuro Akashi) Atsu (Ryu Orenjitsu)

 **Daiki Aomine:** una chica muy vaga, pero con mucho talento nato.

Apodos: Aominecchi (Ryota) Mine-chin (Atsushi) Dai-chan (Satsuki) Daiki (Seijuro) Dai (Ryu)

 **Ryota Kise:** ella es muy guapa y popular, algo exagerada a veces.

Apodos: Se-chin (Atsushi) Ki-chan (Satsuki) Ryota (Seijuro) Ry (Ryu)

 **Shintaro Midorima:** una chica muy peculiar que ama su horóscopo y lo sigue al pie de la letra.

Apodos: Mido-chin (Atsushi) Midorin (Satsuki) Shintaro (Seijuro) Shin (Ryu)

 **Ryu Orenjitsu:** él es bastante animado y se toma la mayoría de las cosas a la ligera.

Apodos: Tsu-chin (Atsushi) Ryurin (Satsuki) Ryu-chan (Tetsuya Kuroko) Ryu (Seijuro) Orenjitsucchi (Ryota)

* * *

 **Sweet Basket**

Nathaniel se encontraba en un apuro.

Ese día se había tornado extraño desde que la directora lo había llamado a su despacho para pedirle que se encargara de los papeles de registro de los nuevos estudiantes del Sweet Amoris.

Papeleo que le había entregado en ese mismo instante y necesitaba listo para el final del día.

Una transferencia demasiado apresurada para el gusto del rubio. Los papeles de inscripción y las fotos se entremezclaban y lo confundían terriblemente, además de que esos colores tan llamativos que solo le había visto a Alexy le causaban un terrible dolor de cabeza.

¿Pero quién en su sano juicio se teñiría el pelo de naranja?

Hasta ese momento el tono de pelo más llamativo que conocía era el azul claro del gemelo de Armin. Y hablando de colores claros ¿Dónde estaba la foto de la muchacha de cabello y ojos celestes que tenía hace unos momentos en la mano? ¡Parecía haberse esfumado!

Sin embargo la encontró rápidamente frente a sus narices junto a la foto de la chica de cabello rojo carmín y ojos afilados que poseía una mirada que sinceramente asustaba un poco al joven delegado, quien se golpeó mentalmente al sentir tanto pavor por alguien que solo veía en fotos.

Se concentró en la peli celeste, poseía unos ojos ovalados que miraban de forma inexpresiva a la cámara, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sin ningún desperfecto, en realidad lucia bastante linda y delicada, además de una persona seria y centrada lo cual hizo le dio un indicio a Nathaniel de cuáles eran los papeles de la chica, busco entre estos hasta dar con el formulario de inscripción de Kuroko Tetsuya.

De esa forma fue como el delegado principal se pasó la mañana mientras perdía unas cuantas clases por cumplir su deber.

 _La directora Shermansky es una explotadora._

Sin embargo en casi tres horas los resultados de su trabajo no habían sido los esperados.

Nathaniel estaba hecho un lío. De todos los dossieres el único que había podido ordenar perfectamente y sin errores aparentes era el de Kuroko.

También era la carpeta que más había perdido en menos de una hora, frustrando al rubio.

 _¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Diablos! La carpeta de esa chica esta maldita, sin duda..._

Nath se estiró, después de estar un poco más de dos horas y medía sentado en la misma posición, relajando sus músculos adoloridos por la falta de movimiento.

Entonces una violenta ventisca entro, agitando el cabello del rubio y llevándose consigo las hojas que el delegado había estado estudiando con tanto empeño junto a las notas y datos extra que había conseguido.

Alarmado, Nathaniel corrió fuera fe la sala de delegados al patio, donde un pequeño remolino había atrapado la mayoría de las hojas las cuales danzaban en círculo escapando una por una ante la mirada horrorizada de Nathaniel que se había quedado helado del horror y solo reaccionó con la repentina aparición de Castiel, Lysandro y Sucrette.

Castiel se acercó y recogió todas las hojas restantes y entonces las hojeo.

-Japón, Japón, Estados Unidos...

-¡Castiel regrésale eso a Nath! -le reclamó la castaña intentando sin éxito quitarle los formularios al pelirojo.

-Castiel no es bueno husmear en la vida ajena -concedió Lysandro estirando la mano para que le entregase los formularios.

A regañadientes Castiel se los pasó, y Lysandro los devolvió a manos del delegado quien se veía pálido como un papel. Preocupando a Sucrette, quien se acercó a él poniendo una de sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Paso algo Nath?

El rubio trago en seco y miro a los ojos verdes de la chica, hablando con una voz plana casi sin vida.

-Shermansky va a expulsarme.

-¡Genial! ¡Auch! ¡Lysandro!

El joven albino miraba de forma reprobatoria a su mejor amigo, aunque a Lysandro no le importase realmente el futuro que sufriría Nathaniel, no encontraba correcto alegrarse por las desgracias ajenas.

Incluso si ambos muchachos se odiasen.

Nathaniel, a petición de la castaña, les explicó con detalle lo que había ocurrido, y lo importantes que eran esas hojas.

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡Te ha pedido una misión imposible! -se quejó la oji esmeralda.

-Siendo razonables, que puedas ordenar todo eso adivinando de quien es que es bastante complicado, sobre todo ahora que has perdido algunas hojas -Lysandro aportó en su típica pose pensativa.

Nathaniel negó. -Esas solo eran fotocopias con algunos datos destacables que note de cada uno de ellos y la información extra que me dio la directora, pero allí tenía anotados todos los datos importantes que pude rescatar de los estudiantes de intercambio -les explicó -¡De esta forma no lograre ordenar a tiempo los formularios!

Sucrette miro a Nathaniel, ella quería ayudarle pero...

¡Y ella podía ayudar! Pero no sola.

Miró a Lysandro y a Castiel.

-No.

-Castiel...

-No lo hare por ti tabla de planchar ¡Ni lo pidas! -con estas palabras él se fue, pero Sucrette sabía que las palabras de Castiel eran engañosas, él iba a ayudar.

Por otra parte Lysandro simplemente no podía negarse a un pedido de Sucrette, y entonces decidió ponerse manos a la obra.

Solo que el victoriano no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

En cuanto al oji dorado. Nathaniel volvió a la sala de delegados a intentar ordenar un poco los formularios, además, los nuevos estaban por llegar, quizá alguno pasase por la sala de delegados.

Y Sucrette sabía que no sería suficiente con esos tres buscando, por lo que cuando divisó la larga cabellera de Rosalya no dudo en acercarse a pedirle ayuda, de igual forma también necesitaba ayuda para localizar a los gemelos y a Kentin.

* * *

El castaño se quitó con molestia el papel que le había dado con fuerza en la cara.

La ventisca estaba muy fuerte y llevaba consigo cosas desagradables como aquella hoja que llevaba la inconfundible letra simétrica de Nathaniel.

 _«Orenjitsu Ryu, falta de disciplina, habla en clases, problemas de hiperactividad, notas terribles, viene de un prestigioso colegio de los Estados Unidos, varias veces en detención, propenso a los problemas, miembro más valioso del club de música, posible Castiel 3»_

Y al otro lado de la hoja ponía el formulario de inscripción, donde ponía los datos habituales como la edad, anterior establecimiento, nacionalidad, entre otros.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué esa hoja no estaba a manos del delegado perfecto?

El castaño se encogió en hombros y doblo la hoja antes de meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ya pasaría por la sala de delegados y le daría la hoja a Nathaniel, estaba por irse cuándo una voz femenina lo detuvo.

-Oye~… mmm... de casualidad no sabes dónde puedo conseguir dulces por aquí~.

Kentin frunció el ceño ante esa forma de arrastrar las palabras al hablar y volteo, para encontrarse con la chica más alta que haya visto en su vida.

 _¡Dios! ¡Es más alta que Lysandro!_

La chica en cuestión debía medir al menos 1,80m aproximadamente, si no más. Lo veía aburrida y con una expresión levemente infantil dibujada en su rostro, haciendo un leve puchero cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en su mano derecha en la que llevaba una bolsa de papitas claramente vacía.

-Puedes encontrar más en el bazar -le explicó -está a unas pocas calles de aquí.

-Arigato~... mmm... ¿Cómo te llamas chiquitín~?

El chico bufó por cómo había sido nombrado pero respondió:

-Kentin.

-Ooh~ te dire Ken-chin entonces~

El que le dijese "Ken" lo molesto tanto como el hacia esa forma tan perezosa de hablar que ella tenía.

-No me digas Ken.

-¿Nande~? -ella lo miro de forma perezosa - Bueno~ entonces serás Tin-chin -le hizo saber mientras se alejaba en dirección de la salida.

Y otro apodo ridículo ¡Como si no tuviese suficiente con los gemelos llamándole "Kentincito"!

-¡Oye! ¡Tú aún no me has dicho quién eres y que haces aquí!

-Verdad~… Soy Murasakibara Atsushi, y voy a estudiar aquí~

Kentin miro disgustado como se alejaba, hasta que vio desaparecer su cabeza morada, la sensación de malestar le duro bastante tiempo, hasta que su semblante cambió al ver a Sucrette acercarse.

-¡Kentin! ¿Quién era esa chica?

-Una estudiante nueva -le explicó.

Sucrette abrió los ojos como platos y le ofreció una sonrisa extraña al chico.

-Tenemos que ir con Nath en este instante.

Y con el ceño fruncido el oji verde siguió el la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

* * *

Castiel bufó por milésima vez al encontrarse a una intrusa en su amada azotea.

Estaba enojado porque a pesar de que él se negaba rotundamente a ayudar al estúpido delegado, era incapaz de negarle su ayuda a Sucrette, no podía hacer tal cosa, ya que a fin de cuentas el realmente quería hacerlo si eso podía dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña.

Enojado consigo mismo se había visto de camino a la azotea, uno de los pocos lugares a los cuales estaba prohibido ingresar y el lugar en el que más tranquilidad podía encontrar.

Pero no en esa ocasión.

Allí arriba robándole la paz que fue el buscar se encontraba una chica de tez morena, tomando una siesta en el piso.

Castiel no le hubiese tomado tanta importancia -porque al fin de cuentas a él no le importaba mucho una recién llegada- de no ser por el papel blanco que parecía encontrarse pegado a su zapato y contenía la letra de una de las pocas personas que podían sacarlo de quicio.

Rápidamente despegó el papel y empezó a leer que había anotado en este.

 _«Aomine Daiki, notas apenas aceptables, problemática, se faltaba a las clases y a los entrenamientos, no tiene nada de respetó por las autoridades ni las normas, sobrevalora sus capacidades, secundaria Teiko, Castiel 2»_

Castiel rió ante la última anotación del rubio oxigenado ¿De esa forma planeaba ordenar averiguar algo? ¡Era mucho más rápido chequear en sus expedientes, que en la información que Shermanky pudo haberle dado! Eso es lo que él haría, comenzando con el expediente de esa chica, no iba a negar que le había surgido un interés en conocer a la tal Aomine Daiki, esa chica auguraba problemas y a él los problemas le encantaban.

Entonces la peli azul se revolvió en su lugar, inquieta y despertó abruptamente.

Soltó un largo bostezo y se frotó los ojos, y entonces miro a Castiel luciendo algo confundida.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia novata -él le ofreció una sonrisa ladina -en todo caso lo importante es como entraste sin las llaves.

-¿Haaa? La puerta estaba abierta -respondió sin interés girando sobre sí misma y tomando una posición cómoda para retomar su siesta.

Castiel maldijo mentalmente, probablemente había sido él quien había dejado sin seguro la puerta, y si Shermansky se enteraba de alguna manera que él poseía una copia le iba a caer una gorda.

Una pregunta se estaba formulando en su boca cuando unos pasos rápidos se escucharon, subiendo con velocidad.

 _Shermansky no es, de eso estoy seguro, si esa reliquia no puede atrapar ni a su perro menos caminar con tanta rapidez._

Un muchacho muy alto entro, y a Castiel le pareció ver al próximo novio de Alexy en carne y hueso.

-¡Dai-chan! -llamó enojado y aproximándose a la peli azul.

-¿Hmp? Satsuki... -ella bostezo - ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Te he estado buscando toda la mañana! ¡Akashi-kun quiere hablar contigo!

-Puede esperar -la chica desechó las palabras de su amigo con un gesto.

Una sonrisa diabólica que asusto incluso al pelirrojo se dibujó en el rostro del chico de ojos rosados.

-Dai-chan, si no vas ahora mismo tus revistas pagaran las consecuencias -le canturreo en el oído.

Aomine saltó y con una rapidez sobrehumana desapareció por la puerta.

Satsuki se paró satisfecho y entonces reparó en la presencia de Castiel.

-¡Oh! Lamentó mucho todo esto Dai-chan no es fácil de tratar -él se rasco la nuca incómodo - Soy Momoi Satsuki un gusto -este le ofreció la mano para estrecharla.

-Tsk... -Castiel miró con hastió a ese chico tan formal - no me interesa realmente.

Dicho esto desapareció por donde vino.

* * *

Alexy miraba con molestia al tumulto que se había formado en las puertas del Sweet Amoris.

El solamente había salido un momento del colegio para comprarle algo al chico que lo había defendido allí adentró del acoso de algunos estudiantes a su persona.

¿Acaso creían que la única bruja en ese instituto era Amber?

Pues no, ella solo era la reina de las brujas, después se encontraba su sequito, y le seguía su club de fans y las personas homofóbicas que no tenían ningún problema en demostrarle a Alexy lo poco tolerantes y cerrados que eran.

Por supuesto, al peli azul no le importaba en absoluto las palabras de esos abusivos su opinión no importaba ni siquiera un poco, a diferencia de la de sus amigos que siempre lo defendían y apoyaban. Eso y él no era ninguna clase de debilucho tampoco, sin embargo cuando iban en manada eran más difíciles de tratar.

Estaban tratando de bajarle la moral como de costumbre cuando llegó ese "ángel caído del cielo"

-¿Qué ustedes no tienen vida propia? -los abusivos se voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara con un tigre salvaje.

Bueno en realidad el chico tenía una increíble aura que reflejaba la de este animal salvaje, era peligrosa e impredecible, pero que a la vez era muy reconfortante para Alexy.

Era como ver a un tigre de bengala blanco y majestuoso.

Uno que asustó rápidamente a los idiotas que lo habían rodeado y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y unas cuantas palabras.

-Odio a ese tipo de abusones -él se encogió en hombros -Como sea dime si te vuelven a molestar o necesitas ayuda, siempre estoy disponible para ayudar -le guiño el ojo.

-¿Y no estas disponible para otras cosas? -Alexy le sonrió esperando ver el resultado de su indirecta.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del peli naranja.

-Bien eso depende -rió y le despeino el cabello a Alexy antes de alejarse y robarle una papa a la enorme chica de cabello morado.

-Tsu-chin~… compra tu propia comida~ -se quejó esta.

-¡Gomen Atsu! -él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Y como su ángel salvador tenía hambre Alexy quería agradecerle con comida, al fin y al cabo ¿No se llegaba al corazón de un chico a través del estómago?

Por ese motivo había salido, y ahora no podía volver por la horda de gente en la puerta.

Montones de chicos, muchos que él no recordaba haber visto nunca en Sweet Amoris. Y él tenía que hacerse camino a codazos mientras protegía lo que había adquirido y esa no era una tarea fácil.

Para empezar le era difícil luchar contra la corriente, y esta lo arrastraba al ojo del huracán.

Y allí estaba.

La muchacha más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida.

Una muchacha rubia con el cabello brillante y perfectamente peinado y estilizado, tenía unos ojos dorados que brillaban y transmitían alegría y picardía pero a la vez ingenuidad.

Y Alexy podía verla siendo amable con todos esos chicos dándoles besos en la mejilla, y autógrafos, como si de alguien famoso se tratase.

Entonces se acercó a él.

-Hola, por favor dime que tu si estudias en el Sweet Amoris.

-Sí.

-¿Enserio? - la esperanza en los ojos de la chica le hizo pensar que muchos ya le habían mentido -de ser así por favor dime quien es el delegado principal.

-Nathaniel -respondió.

La rubia chilló y lo abrazó.

-¡Finalmente alguien sincero! ¡Soy Kise Ryota, encantada!

El oji rosado sonrió ante su efusividad.

-¿Me ayudas a buscar a mis amigos? ¡No los encuentro en ningún lado! -lloriqueó.

Él la miro con ternura y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Tu solo dime como son y yo te ayudo a buscarlos.

-¡Arigato! No será muy difícil espero ¡Juntos somos como un arcoíris!

Alexy se sintió confundido ante la explicación, pero siguió a Ryota sin dudar.

* * *

Armin se había quedado en el aula después de las clases de ese día.

Se negaba rotundamente a salir incluso tras las quejas y ruegos de su gemelo favorito.

Vale... Alexy era su único gemelo, pero la respuesta no iba a cambiar de ningún modo.

Después de todo, la luz del sol no le permitía ver los gráficos de la pantalla por más brillo que le pusiera.

¡Y como odiaba el sol!

El peli negro se encontraba muy concentrado en su videojuego para notar que alguien había entrado en el aula creyendo que estaba vacía, pero la noto en cuánto escucho el rechinido de la pata de la silla contra el piso.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos verdes recogidos en una trenza a un costado y unos lentes de montura negra, ella se veía aparentemente tranquila y serena, pero Armin noto que se acomodaba los lentes cada treinta segundos incluso si estos no se habían movido ni un milímetro.

El guardó su PSP y se acercó a ella sentándose en la silla delante de la que ocupaba la chica.

-¿Nerviosa por tu primer día en Sweet Amoris?

Armin estaba seguro de que aquella muchacha pertenecía al grupo de nuevos del que Sucrette había estado hablando tanto cuando fue a interrumpir su concentración.

Aunque solo recordaba eso de la larga charla que le dio la castaña.

¡Ya ni se acordaba que le había pedido hacer!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver nanodayo -ella lo miró con molestia -de cualquier forma no tiene nada que ver contigo.

 _¡Tsundere detectada! Contactar con el escuadrón pro-tsunderes: Lysandro, Iris y Sucrette._

-Oohh vamos solo trato de ayudar -Armin había adoptado una expresión tan adorable que derretiría a cualquiera... a cualquiera menos la peli verde, que solo seguía con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Esta suspiró.

-Espero que no seas Tauro, Oha Asa me advirtió que Tauro se interpondría entre lo que quiero obtener y yo -lo miró esperando una aclaración de su signo zodiacal.

Armin se sintió extrañado, pero le dijo lo que quería saber -¡Puedes estar tranquila! Mi hermano y yo somos Géminis y...

Ella se paró de golpe, asustando a Armin, y aún más por el brilló en sus ojos verdes.

-Géminis le dará a Cáncer lo que está buscando nanodayo -ella se acomodó las gafas y Armin noto que llevaba los dedos de la mano izquierda vendados-¿De casualidad no tendrás mi lucky ítem?

 _¿Tú qué?_

-No sé qué es eso y no tengo nada tuyo, seguro -afirmó él, parándose también, se estaba empezando a frustrar con esa chica.

-¿No tendrás de casualidad una PSP? Ese es el lucky ítem de Cáncer de esta fecha.

...

...

...

¡¿QUÉ ELLA QUERÍA QUE COSA?!

Armin retrocedió lentamente, bajo la mirada atenta que lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza, por cómo había actuado, ya era muy tarde para mentir y engañar a la peli verde.

-Dámelo.

-No.

-¡Dámelo nanodayo!

-No.

-¡Dáme...!

-¡Midorin! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a ese pobre chico?

-Momoi, te dije que Tauro debía alejarse de Cáncer nanodayo.

La tal Midorin sonaba molesta por la presencia del chico y para suerte de Armin él estaba allí para tratar con esa chica.

-¡Akashi-kun me mando por ti! -se quejó él.

-Primero quiero mi lucky ítem -sentenció ella y su mirada se clavó en Armin -Te daré lo que quieras, solo dámelo por hoy -le pidió.

Armin negó repetidas veces, nadie tocaba su amada PSP ¡Ni siquiera Alexy! Por eso no había ninguna posibilidad de que él le cediese su amada consola portátil a una persona que acababa de conocer y que era más tsundere que Castiel.

¡De ninguna manera!

Y al parecer ella lo había entendido ya que un aura de determinación creció a su alrededor, alertando a Momoi y a Armin del peligro inminente.

Armin solo podía hacer una cosa...

¡Correr!

Y así comenzó la persecución del siglo, protagonizada por Momoi Satsuki como El Héroe Improbable, Midorima Shintaro como La Friki del Zodíaco y Armin como El Pobre Ingenuo que no Sabemos si Sera Salvado.

Al fin y al cabo el rango de tiro de la oji verde era de una cancha entera, nada aseguraba que no pudiese lanzarle algo contundente al oji azul, noquearlo y quitarle la PSP.

Nada podía entrometerse entre los lucky ítems y Midorima.

* * *

Lysandro había estado dando vueltas por todo Sweet Amoris sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

Aunque para empezar no se acordaba de que era lo que estaba buscando, por lo que se había quedado estancado en el patio tratando de recordar.

Pero fue distraído de esta tarea por una presencia aplastante que le mando un escalofrío por cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo y lograba ponerle la piel de gallina y que los pelos de la nuca se erice.

Y el motivo era esa chica bajita y pelirroja que había salido del edificio principal con un aura absoluta y una arrogancia inigualable, quien choco accidentalmente a la hermana de Nathaniel, quien sin sentir el peligro la confronto.

-¡Quítate de mi camino estúpida!

La pelirroja le mando una mirada fría y hablo con voz suave pero escalofriante.

-Solo los que me sirven están autorizados a mirarme a los ojos, pero sobre todo -ella puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia y de alguna forma Lysandro notó que los ojos de Amber y la chica estaban a la misma altura - nadie puede mirarme desde arriba y ser tan insolente - entonces Amber se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y la pelirroja siguió adelante dejando como recuerdo unas últimas palabras:

-Conoce tu lugar.

Lysandro tragó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y también una terrible incomodidad por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Pero sobre todo había recordado lo que hacía en ese instante, buscaba una forma de ayudar a Nathaniel a ordenar los archivos, y ahora que había presenciado algo que parecía importante se dirigió directamente a la sala de delegados.

* * *

Nathaniel realmente no esperaba muchos resultados de la gran ayuda que Sucrette le estaba brindando. Siendo realistas, encontrar todas las hojas era imposible ya que no se habrían esparcido solamente por el instituto, sino también en la ciudad y una búsqueda tan grande no estaba al alcance de sus manos hasta el mediodía.

Si, el probablemente iba a morir. Esa bestia salvaje de Kiki lo iba a matar por órdenes de Shermansky, y Castiel celebraría en su funeral.

-Quita esa cara fatalista rubito.

 _Y hablando del diablo..._

-¿A qué has venido Castiel? -el oji ámbar froto su sien, sintiendo ya un agudo dolor de cabeza por la sola presencia del pelirrojo.

-Pues da la casualidad de que encontré una de tus _hojitas_ y como a mí no me sirve para nada decidí traértela -él dejo la hoja sobre la mesa, Nathaniel estaba a punto de agradecerle al pelirrojo del demonio, pero al ver el chicle pegado en la hoja todos sus deseos de darle un agradecimiento desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Castiel continuó.

-También tuve el honor de conocer a esa chica, Daiki.

Nathaniel era todo oídos.

-Tus notas fallaron, ella no luce como una problemática, más bien demasiado vaga diría.

Nathaniel frunció el ceño, pero no por el hecho de que Castiel le echase en cara que se equivocó, sino por qué le pareció haber visto en las notas que le proporciono Shermansky algo sobre _«vaguear en las azoteas»_

Nathaniel busco las fotos de los nuevos de sus formularios de inscripción y las puso en la mesa en fila y se las señalo a Castiel, este se acercó y tomo la foto de la chica rubia entre sus dedos.

-¿Es tu hermana perdida o acaso te hicieron photoshop? -se burló enojando al delegado.

-Castiel... -gruño.

-¿Querías que te diga cual es Daiki? ¿Y que tendré yo a cambió? -cuestionó.

-Aomine-kun es está -señalo la peli celeste.

Castiel y Nathaniel parpadearon sorprendidos antes de soltar un grito.

Nathaniel miro perplejo a la chica, pero la reconoció inmediatamente, al fin y al cabo su dossier era el único que había podido descifrar.

-¡¿De dónde rayos saliste tú?! -le gritó Castiel.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo -dejó saber ella.

-Kuroko Tetsuya ¿Correcto? -preguntó el rubio con una mano en el pecho, sintiendo como su ritmo cardíaco se calmaba lentamente.

-Hai.

-Ten tu dossier y dime si es correcto por favor -Nathaniel le pasó las hojas y en ese momento entro Sucrette junto a Kentin.

-¿Donde esta Melody? -preguntó la muchacha luciendo inquieta.

-¿Melody? No está aquí -respondió confundido el delegado.

Kentin los miro extrañado -pero escuchamos a dos chicas gritar y estamos seguros de que el ruido vino de aquí.

Castiel miró con un leve sonrojo hacía otro lado mientras Nathaniel se encontraba boquiabierto ante lo dicho por el castaño, y negó enérgicamente ese hecho.

-Se equivocan, aquí solo estamos Castiel, Tetsuya y yo -explicó.

-¿Quién? -ambos castaños lucían confundidos hasta que ella hablo.

-Yo también estoy aquí.

La reacción fue la misma que la de ambos chicos, solo que el grito de Kentin no podía ser confundido con el de una chica de ningún modo.

Y en ese momento alguien más ingreso a la sala de delegados.

-¡Kuroko desgraciada! -la pelirroja coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica de tal forma que parecía un águila que había atrapado con sus filosas garras a su presa -¡Te he buscado por todos lados!

-Kagami-kun, me estas lastimando -le informó ella casi sin inmutarse.

Kagami gruño, pero soltó a Kuroko y le envío una mirada de enojo mientras esta ordenaba su cabello y se frotaba levemente los lugares donde Kagami había hecho presión.

-¿Kagami Taiga? -preguntó Nathaniel tomando la foto de la pelirroja que tenía cara de malas pulgas y agarro los dos únicos dossiers que pertenecían a estudiantes de los Estados Unidos -por favor dime cuál de estos dos es tuyo y revísalo antes de poner tu firma en la última hoja.

La pelirroja lo hizo sin chistar. Y en lo que ella y Kuroko revisaban los documentos Sucrette habló:

-Kentin se encontró con una de las estudiantes nuevas -le contó y entonces le dio un codazo al chico.

-¡Auch! Si... esto... la chica era Murasakibara Atsushi -le contó -es la de cabello morado.

El delegado tomo la foto y la puso en un dossier vacío, y miró entre los documentos en la mesa y le pidió a Kentin que le contase más sobre ella.

-Solo sé que habla extraño, me puso un apodo horrible y al parecer llego hambrienta.

Una suave y melodiosa risa masculina se hizo presente y todos voltearon a la puerta en la que un chico de cabellos naranjas se apoyaba, junto a una pelirroja que transmitía un aura de absoluta arrogancia y poder.

Pero el aura del peli naranja parecía contrarrestar las malas vibras de su compañera.

-Atsu nació con hambre -explicó el chico riendo levemente.

-Buen día -saludó cortésmente la pelirroja -Soy Akashi Seijuro y he venido a revisar mi formulario y las hojas adjuntas.

Ella se paró frente a Nathaniel a la espera de la carpeta. Y el rubio se preguntaba cuál sería su destino si le decía que sus papeles aún no estaban listos para la revisión.

-Ten, Akashi-kun, aquí esta -Kuroko le paso un dossier que Nathaniel no recordaba haber armado mientras le entregaba al delegado el que era suyo.

-Ya terminé y todo está en orden -le informó -Vamos Kagami-kun.

-Espera un momento -la pelirroja colocó su firma en la última hoja y se la entregó a Nathaniel -Listo. Etto... Orenjitsu... te esperamos en el pasillo.

-No te tardes Ryu-chan -pidió la peli celeste.

-Segu...

-No se molesten en esperar a Ryu -Akashi las miró -él ira conmigo al punto de encuentro.

Ryu reprimió una sonrisa y miro a la chica.

-Si tú lo dices -se encogió en hombros mientras se acercaba al delegado por su propio dossier y lo hojeaba desinteresadamente, cuando llego Alexy con Kise.

-¡Ángel! -exclamó al ver al peli naranja.

-¿Yo? -preguntó el chico -En realidad mi nombre es...

-¡Orenjitsucchi! ¡Akashicchi!

-Ryota, dile a tu amigo que se aleje de Ryu.

-¿Aahhh? Pero Alexycchi es una buena persona ¡Me mostro todo el instituto!

-¿Haaa? ¿Kise le agrego su -cchi a un desconocido? -Aomine había llegado y llevaba una pelota de baloncesto bajo el brazo, ella miro a Alexy - ¿Cómo lograste ser reconocido por la teñida tan rápido?

-¡Mi cabello es natural! -lloriqueo la oji dorada -¡Aomimecchi es cruel!

Nathaniel les entregó sus dossiers y ellas firmaron sin leer siquiera.

Aomine bostezo.

-Voy a regresar, nos vemos más tarde.

-Daiki...

-No lo he olvidado, Akashi, no te preocupes.

-¡Espera Aominecchi! -Kise la siguió -¡Arigato gozaimasu Alexycchi! -dicho eso último desapareció por la puerta.

Todos quedaron en silenció.

Hasta que Castiel habló.

-¿Seguro de que no cambiaron a la molesta Amber por esa chica cuando naciste rubito?

Nathaniel suspiró, deseando por una vez en su vida que Castiel tuviese razón.

-Bien ya está - el oji naranja entregó el dossier junto con el de Akashi -¿Nos vamos?

-Aún no, hay algo que le quiero dejar en claro al peli azul.

Nathaniel, y en realidad, todos los presentes se sintieron alarmados, pero Ryu paso sus brazos alrededor de la chica y le susurro algo que los demás no pudieron escuchar.

Ella se lo quitó de encima con un leve sonrojo en el rostro y lo miro mordazmente.

-Ryu, vas a pagar tu insolencia, pero antes quiero hablar con Atsushi.

El oji naranja frunció el ceño.

-Atsu no está...

En ese preciso momento la peli morada entró con dos bolsas de comida y un pocky en la boca.

-Gomene~… estoy aquí por... mmm~... -frunció el ceño, como si no recordase el motivo por el cual había llegado a ese lugar.

-Tu formulario de inscripción Atsu -le recordó amablemente el peli naranja.

-Oohh~ arigato Tsu-chin~.

En realidad fue Ryu el que revisó el dossier de Murasakibara mientras ella respondía a lo que el peli naranja preguntaba, y finalmente le indicó a Atsushi en donde firmar.

-Ten -el finalmente le dio a Nathaniel los documentos.

El delegado miro satisfecho la información que iría a los expedientes de los nuevos, pero faltaban dos.

-¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Momoi Satsuki y a Midorima Shintaro?

-Mido-chin y Sa-chin están escondiendo el cuerpo~.

Murasakibara se puso otro pocky en la boca mientras todos lo miraban con sorpresa y confusión.

En eso entraron los "asesinos"

Momoi lucia devastado y nervioso a la vez, mientras que la peli verde tenía un aura... iluminada.

-¿Sats que ha pasado? -preguntó Ryu siendo el único valiente como para hacerlo.

-Midorin le lanzó un helado...

-Mi helado~ -recordó Atsushi con tristeza.

-Y el cayó... p-p-pero respira Ryurin creo que la carrera fue lo que lo hizo desmayarse -se explicó rápidamente el peli rosado.

El de se froto la sien y salió de la sala de delegados para dirigirse al patio principal donde probablemente se encontraba el muerto ¡Digo! Desmayado.

Pero Akashi se quedó un momento pensativa en lo que Midorima y Momoi firmaban sus papeles.

-¿Vienes Akashi-kun? -le pregunto el oji rosa más calmado.

-Sí, me gustaría saber a quién es la pobre persona que llevaba el PSP que Shintaro buscaba.

Y algo hizo click en el cerebro de todos.

-¡Armin!

Y todos sin excepción se dirigieron al patio.

* * *

Lysandro llego a la sala de delegados después de unas cuantas vueltas por allí -vale, en realidad el pobre había olvidado donde estaba la sala de delegados- y se sorprendió al encontrarse con que no había absolutamente nadie en el lugar.

Extrañado, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al patio, donde un tumulto de personas se hallaban alrededor de la banca que el usualmente ocupaba cuándo se sentaba a escribir en su libreta, él se acercó al reconocer el largo cabello de Sucrette entre la multitud.

-Sucrette ¿Paso algo? -el victoriano cuestionó llamando la atención de la castaña.

-Al parecer una de las nuevas casi mata a Armin -le explicó luciendo molesta.

-Ya veo... ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

-Eso nos gustaría saber -Peggy estaba allí dispuesta a grabar una primicia relacionada con los nuevos.

Iris, Melody, Violeta y Rosalya también se encontraban en el lugar luciendo preocupadas por Armin y lanzándole miradas acusadoras a Momoi a quien la mayoría criticaba por no haber podido parar a Midorima cuando todo había ocurrido.

Y Midorima se había escabullido, no se la encontraba por ningún lado, al igual que Aomine que probablemente se había ido queriendo escapar de Kise.

En medio de todo estaba Armin siendo auxiliado por el peli naranja, quien mandaba atrás a todos los que querían acercarse menos Alexy a quien le explicaba lo que probablemente había ocurrido.

-La condición física de tu hermano obviamente apesta -Armin lo miró con enojo -como no hace ejercicio el escapar de Midorima fue algo que ha exigido mucho a su cuerpo, por lo que su frecuencia cardíaca se aceleró mucho y perdió mucho líquido con todo el sudor que produjo su huida.

-¿Nada de qué preocuparse? -preguntó el peli azul.

-No, pero la verdad me siento alarmado porque se haya desmayado por esto, le recomendaría hacer ejercicio más seguido...

-No lo hare/No lo hará -Armin y Alexy hablaron a la vez.

Ryu miro mal al peli negro.

-Tu sigue hidratándote -le riñó -y si no haces ejercicio esto te puede pasar nuevamente, me sorprende que te hayas desmayado en vez de vomitar, y no creo que haya sido el golpe puesto que lo que te lanzo Shin fue un helado de crema.

Armin gruño y refunfuño algo de que no iba a hacer ejercicio.

El oji naranja lo miro enojado y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Shin te debe algo por este mal rato, y estoy seguro que no se negara si le pido que te entrene.

Lysandro no entendió porque todos se habían puesto pálidos y miraban al peli naranja como si estuviese loco.

-Ella casi lo mata -se quejó Alexy.

-Midorin no es mala, solo exagerada -la defendió Momoi.

-Y por su culpa Armin se desmayó -le recordó Sucrette.

-¡Él tenía su lucky ítem! -exclamó Kise defendiendo a la peli verde.

-¡Se llevó su PSP!

Y entonces todo empezó a ser gritos y peleas de quien tenía la razón y quién no.

Y lo único que entendía Lysandro era que la famosa PSP de Armin se había vuelto la manzana de la discordia, y esta dividía a los nuevos de los demás estudiantes del Sweet Amoris.

Se había vuelto la guerra de Troya por una simple PSP.

-Silenció.

Y todos callaron al escuchar la fría y calmada voz de Akashi dando una orden, no necesitó elevar la voz para ser escuchada y obedecida, ella los miró a todos como si fueran insignificantes y se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Nos estamos retrasando, este asunto nos quita tiempo valioso, y no lo permitiré. Nos vamos inmediatamente y no aceptó ninguna negativa.

Y todos los de cabeza colorida siguieron a la chica dejando a la mayoría de los estudiantes del Sweet Amoris enojados y ofendidos.

* * *

La luz de la luna llena inundaba la cancha callejera, en la que siete chicos y dos chicas discutían acaloradamente por lo acontecido hace poco.

-Quiero mi helado Mido-chin~ -el chico de cabello púrpura picaba con el dedo al peli verde.

-Te lo daré nanodayo -él se acomodó los lentes -pero déjame de una buena vez Murasakibara.

-¡Todos ustedes son tontos! ¡Tontos, tontos, tontos! -los regañaba la peli rosa.

Ryu por su parte discutía en un rincón con Kagami y Kuroko.

-¡Todo por una PSP! -se quejó la pequeña chica.

-Nuestra estancia en Sweet Amoris no va a ser fácil -comentó Kuroko.

-Igual no estamos aquí el para divertirnos -le recordó Kagami.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto -concedió la peli naranja.

-Tenemos que permanecer aquí por trecientos sesenta y cinco días -le recordó a todos Akashi -Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, o nunca podremos volver a la normalidad.

-Y luego nunca más podremos poner ni un solo pie en esta ciudad - Aomine les dio a todos una sonrisa ladina -esta maldición no esta tan mal.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de su arrogancia! -les gritó Momoi - Y nosotros cuatro no tenemos nada que ver en esto -ella se señaló a sí misma, a Ryu y a la Luz y Sombra: Kagami y Kuroko.

Y eso era cierto, ellos cuatro pagaban por los pecados de los cinco prodigios de la secundaria Teiko, porque el sexto hombre fantasma y la apodada dragona naranja de Teiko no habían participado en las barbaridades de esos cinco.

He incluso podría decirse que ellos dos habían sido de los más afectados junto a Momoi.

Y el que Kagami también fuese parte ello era muy extraño, no había sentido alguno en la maldición que le había caído al pelirrojo.

Pero allí estaban, juntos en eso, pagando por todo el daño que habían causado y todo el dolor junto a los sueños que habían destruido. Incluso si había quienes eran menos culpables que otros de alguna forma ellos habían influido de mala manera.

Y el precio por todo ello lo iban a pagar con el dolor que habían causado multiplicado por mil.

 _FIN._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el One-shot y que no les resultase pesado leer algo tan largo como esto.**

 **Bueno feliz cumpleaños a Natsuki! (no diré su user name porque es muy raro) Espero que te guste tu regalo!**

 **Al fin y al cabo ella me ha estado molestando desde junio para que ponga esta idea en marcha por lo que también tome un personaje suyo para esto.**

 **Bueno eso es todo.**

 **Saludos :3**


End file.
